1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to transmission line waveguide transitions.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional interconnects for connecting a transmission line to a waveguide, such as, for example, lateral off chip ribbon interconnects, are reflective to millimeter wave (MMW) signals due to large inductance, use precious lateral area, and are fragile and costly. Additionally, they are performance sensitive for practical applications in emerging MMW electronically scanned arrays (ESAs).